


Be My Adventure

by parisw_1989



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisw_1989/pseuds/parisw_1989
Summary: Spencer Reid is a sensible, reliable and predicatable man. But what happens when four words spoken to a stranger change everything? Is he ready to embark on the adventure of his life?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Be My Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr fortheloveofcriminalminds

_ “Are you ok miss?” _

And that’s how it started. Four simple words of concern for a stranger tilted the axis of Spencer Reid’s life. 

_ Are you ok miss? _

It had started as a trip back home to Vegas to visit his mother. The whole team had been given time off and he’d been on the first flight out here.

Flying commercial was always hard to adjust to after so many trips on the BAU’s jet. Spencer didn’t like being in this close proximity to people he didn’t know, the germs passed from flying were astronomical. He missed the leg room the jet allowed, commercial flying was not made for a man of his height. 

He read six books on the flight, could have read more only the older woman next to him kept interrupting him to ask about his book choices. She had a deep southern drawl and wore a large, aged tourist t-shirt from Palm Beach, bike shorts, flip-flops and a bright green visor. There was no prize for guessing where this woman was heading as soon as they landed.

During War and Peace in its original language:

_ “What language is that?”  _

_ “Russian.” _

_ “You can actually read that?” _

_ I’m trying to. _

_ “Yes, I can.” _

_ “Ohhh you must be smart.” _

_ “I suppose.” _

During Frankenstein:

_ “Oh that Frankenstein has some bad mojo.” _

_ “Frankenstein is the doctor. Not the monster.” _

_ Laughter. _

_ “Oh honey, come in now. I’d think I’d know if that were true.” _

During Moby Dick:

_ “I heard the whale dies.” _

_ “You don’t say.”  _

_ “Just don’t want you to get attached. You seem...sensitive.” _

The only thing he was sensitive to were her and her inane ramblings about his books.

After the sixth book when she’d practically argued with him that there was no way he could possibly read that fast, that it was  _ impossible  _ for anyone to read that fast, he gave up. He’d conceded,  _ “you’re right, I was just skimming,”  _ and turned his attention out of the window for the rest of the flight. 

It still didn’t stop her trying to make conversation with him. 

_ “Are you hitting the casinos when we land?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Oh. Why else would a young stud like you visit Vegas? A woman maybe?” _

_ “In a sense.” Sigh. “I’m visiting my mother.” _

_ “Oh how sweet! My sons never visit me.” _

_ Can’t understand why. _

_ “That’s a shame.” _

It continued like this for almost an hour before  _ finally  _ the plane had come into land. 

_ “Sin City baby!” _

Was the last he heard of the woman as she shoved her way down the aisle of people to get to the front the second the seatbelt sign was off.

Exhausted from dealing with the woman, Spencer headed straight to his hotel, needing a shower and a lie down. 

The next few weeks read the same most days. He would spend most of the day with his mom, some times she was lucid and would be able to converse with him and others she was hostile, confused and sometimes even aggressive. 

On her better days they played chess, read together and talked freely about anything and everything. On her bad days, Spencer would sit and listen to her rant about one thing or another, like how she was convinced all their conversations were being recorded and they had to be careful what they said. A few days she’d even been convinced it was the late eighties and Spencer was still a child and her husband hadn’t left her. 

On those days he would play along, listen to her stories about her incredible son and pretend it wasn’t him she was talking about. 

His days usually ended with long walks around places he used to frequent as a child; his old neighbourhood, his former school, the places he used to run to get away from it all. 

Nearing the end of his time in Vegas came with a wave of relief. Spencer loved his mom, he loved her so much, but visits like this reminded him of why he’d moved away in the first place. 

The evening before he was due to head back to DC, he went for his nightly walk and stopped by a grocery store to get some snacks as he’d bypassed dinner. 

He spent a long time perusing the aisles, not in any kind of rush. By the time he was done he had somehow spent nearly fifty dollars on snacks. 

He carried his paper bag out of the store and started across the parking lot in the direction of his hotel. 

In the middle of the lot, away from all the other cars was an old beat up Chevy with its headlights on and windows rolled down.

Smoke billowed out of the window, combined with the sound of some kind of rock music that Spencer had never heard before. 

He went to pass by the car at a safe distance, in his line of work such scenarios never panned out well for the person walking alone at night. 

He passed the car, keeping his eyes straight ahead when he heard hands heavily slapping the leather of the wheel, followed by a loud groan.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The voice carried to his ears. 

Female. Sad. Angry. Exhausted.

Spencer found himself stopping in his tracks. He was far enough passed the car the woman wouldn’t be able to see him. 

“What have you done? For god sakes, what have you done?”

Spencer wanted to carry on walking but he couldn’t ignore the cry of a frustrated woman. His mother raised him better than that.

He sighed, chewing his lip as he turned and headed back towards the car.

His mind raced as he headed over, he probably should know better than this. It could have been a ruse, she could be trying to lure him. And he’d just taken the bait? As an FBI agent, he really should have known better. 

He approached the open window, keeping a safe amount of distance. 

“Are you ok miss?” Those four words would change everything. 

You turned to him wide eyed, cigarette dangling between your fingers. You looked him up and down. He didn’t pose an immediate threat.

“Do I look  _ ok _ ?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“No.” He shook his head clutching his grocery bag to his chest.

“Stupid question then really.” You shrugged, bringing the cigarette to your lips and dragging it on.

Spencer watched you, drinking you in. You could see the attraction written all over his chiseled face. And honestly, you probably had the same look about you.

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry.” He shrugged dumbly. 

You took another drag before discarding the cigarette out the window, scrutinising him.

“Get in the car.” 

“What?” He frowned, taking a step back.

“I said,” you leaned out the window. “Get in the car.”

“Why?”  _ Stay calm, just stay calm. _

“Why not?” You shrugged. 

“Because I don’t know you?”  _ And you could very well be a serial killer.  _

“Therein lies the fun.” You smirked. 

“I have a gun.” He blurted out, instantly scalding himself. One look in your eyes and his years of FBI training went out the window. 

“Where is it?” Your eyes sparkled dangerously. 

“I’m not telling you that.” Normally on the job he kept his gun in plain sight, mostly because he thought he looked like a teachers assistant without it. It was almost his clarification of  _ yes I am an agent.  _

But when he wasn’t on a case, he carried his side arm in a shoulder holster, nestled under his armpit just in case. 

You shrugged again.

“So where did we land on you getting in the car?”

“Somewhere around, never in a million years?”

You chuckled and it made Spencer feel weak, it was such a magnificent sound. 

“Well you’re no fun.” 

“I’m no fun because I won’t get into a car with a stranger?” 

“Precisely.”

“I might not be fun, but at least I’m smart.” But why did he so desperately want to get into the car with you?

“Hmmm,” you mused, getting another cigarette from the dashboard and lighting it. “Better get those groceries home to the little lady then.”

“Little lady? These are for me. And home is…home isn’t Vegas.” 

You leant further out the window, narrowing your eyes on him.

“What’s your name?” You dragged the cigarette.

He knew he shouldn’t tell you, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Spencer. Spencer Reid.”

“Nice to meet you Spencer Reid.” You smiled. “I’m Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”

“It’s uh...nice to meet you too.”

“Right well now we aren’t strangers, what do you say you get in the car?” 

“Why would I get in your car?” He raised an eyebrow, challenging you. “Say I hypothetically  _ did  _ get in the car. Then what? What would we do?”

You sat back a little, twirling the cigarette delicately in your fingers while you contemplated this.

“We could make out.” You smirked. “Pretty big backseat, I could think of a thing or two we could get up to back there.” 

Spencer’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched. It was the exact reaction you’d been hoping for and it made you laugh. 

“Jeez, lighten up.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m kidding. Unless...you don’t want me to be kidding?” 

“What? No! I uhm…my head hurts.” Spencer grumbled. 

You laughed around your cigarette, flicking ash out the window onto the asphalt parking lot. 

“I’m not usually that kind of girl but I could make an exception.” You winked at him and you swore you saw his whole body stiffen.

“I should probably go. I only wanted to check to see if you were ok.” Spencer spoke but he didn’t make any attempt to move.

“Well I’m not.” You grumbled. “I’m far from ok. I just waltzed into that grocery store and quit my job. I told them I couldn’t do it anymore and I quit. I lost my apartment. I live in this car. So no, I am  _ really  _ not ok.” 

He was taken aback by your honesty. He shyly looked down into his bag of groceries and then cautiously stepped closer to your car. 

“Here, have these.” He held the bag out for you but you didn’t take them, you just frowned.

“I’m not a charity case.” You scoffed.

“But you just said-“

“I’m going to the Grand Canyon.” You cut him off. “Figured if I leave soon I can be there by the time the sunrises. Why don’t you come with me?”

Spencer stepped back again a little, but not as far back as he was previously. 

“I don’t know you.”

“Well good thing it’s almost a five hour drive to the Canyon. Plenty of time to get to know each other.”

Your eyes were sparkling at him in such a way that Spencer wanted to go with you. He wanted to get to know you, to spend as much time as possible with you. 

But he was still an FBI agent and getting in a car with a stranger was too dangerous. 

“I think I’m going to have to pass.” 

“You think I’m dangerous?” You asked him now, as though you read his mind.

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“I wouldn’t very well tell you if I was, would I?” You smirked, discarding another cigarette butt out the window. 

“True.” Spencer shrugged. “So you understand why I can’t trust you.”

“That’s your head talking. What’s your gut telling you?”

“That I could end up dead if I get in your car.”

You rolled your eyes with a sigh.

“Fine, your heart. What does your heart say Spencer?” 

Now that was a question. His heart was telling him that he thought you were beautiful and you posed no threat to him. His heart was screaming at him to get in that car and drive with you anywhere you wanted to go. His heart was saying he was sure he could easily fall in love with you.

“I don’t know.” He said instead. 

You narrowed your eyes on his, trying to read him. It wasn’t that hard. 

“Your heart is telling you to get in the car with me. You want to go on an adventure.” You grinned. “You're not normally the kind of guy to get in a car with a stranger which is good. Sensible. That’s what you are, isn't it Spencer? Sensible. Reliable. Everything you do is premeditated. You don’t like surprises.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Spencer frowned. 

“Not bad necessarily. Some people like a boring life I guess.”

“I’m not boring.” He pouted like a child. 

“Why don’t you live a little then?” You were giving him a mischievous look, eyes sparkling. 

For once in his life Spencer wanted to be unpredictable. He wanted to leap into the unknown. He wanted to grab life by the collar and tell it to buckle up. He was going rogue. 

“Fine.” And with that decision made he walked around the car and let himself in the passenger side, sliding in next to you.

You stared at him in disbelief as he put the bag of groceries down in the foot well. He looked across at you.

“Well, wasn’t this what you wanted?” It was his turn to look mischievous. 

“Didn’t think you’d actually get in.” You smiled a little. “What if I’m a killer?”

“You’re not.” He shrugged. “I’m an FBI profiler, if you were a killer, I’d be able to tell.” 

“Huh.” You turned away from him and started the engine. 

“Huh what?” He stared at the side of your face. 

“Nothing.” You smirked, putting the car in drive and starting out the lot. “Just had you pegged for a TA or something is all.”

_ Damn it,  _ he thought as the car peeled away.  _ I knew it. _

  
  


***

You drove almost five miles before either of you spoke again. In truth, you hadn’t expected Spencer to get into the car with you, he’d seem too cautious to get in a car with a stranger. And now he was here you didn’t really know what to say to him. 

“Are you really an FBI profiler? Maybe you’re the one who’s the psychopath and you were trying to lull me into a false sense of security.” You side eyed him, keeping your attention on the road.

“Yes I am.” He fished around in his pocket and before long he was pulling out his FBI ID card.

You took it from him and inspected it the best you could while driving.

“ _ Doctor  _ Spencer Reid aye?” You tossed it back to him, he fumbled to catch it.

“Yes, I have three PhD’s.” He said so casually. 

“Wowser.” You grabbed your cigarettes from the dash. “I didn’t even make it through community college.” 

“I’m sure that doesn’t make you any less intelligent.” He gave you a warm smile. “So why did you quit your job?”

You lit the cigarette, taking a long drag on it. 

“Boredom.” You shrugged. “This town, this place, all of it. I made a decision that I wanted to just pack up and leave everything. So that’s what I’m doing.” 

“So the Grand Canyon isn’t your final destination?” 

“Not by a long shot.” You grinned. “I got the whole world at my feet.”

“Any idea where you’ll go?”

“Not sure yet. Any suggestions?”

“Uhm…” Spencer thought for a moment. He’d been all over the country but only ever on cases so he didn’t really have much knowledge of what the places were like to vacation. “DC is nice.” 

You gave him a sidelong glance.

“Does DC happen to be where you live Doc?”

Spencer blushed partly at your inference, which was correct and the nickname you’d dubbed him. 

“Yes but that’s not why I said it. It’s just...it’s nice.” He found himself stuck for words.

You laughed, tossing the cigarette out the window as you cruised down the highway. 

“So what brought you to Vegas?” You decided not to further his embarrassment by pressing the matter.

“I’ve been visiting my mom.”

“Ah so you are a Vegas boy?”

“I guess so.” He shrugged. 

You turned a little to glance at him. 

“Say, we’re probably a similar age, what high school did you go to?”

“I went to Arbour View in Clark County.”

“No way, me too!”

“But although we are probably a similar age, I graduated at age twelve.” 

“What?” You frowned at him. “What are you, some kind of kid genius?” 

He sighed, running his fingers through his scruffy locks.

“In a word, yes.” He chewed his lip, you saw out of the corner of your eye. It drew your attention to them, plump and pink and my god you wanted to feel them on your skin. 

“Well don’t I feel inadequate.” You laughed, trying to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts. It was hard not to though. Between those deep brooding hazel eyes, messy hair, thick lips and his adorable dress sense, your mind was spiraling further and further down the gutter. 

“Don’t be silly.” He turned in his chair now so he could look at the side of your face while you drove. “I’m nowhere near as brave as you. And I carry a gun. You seem like you know what you want from life and that is the kind of emotional intelligence I don’t possess.”

You smiled at his words, hoping you weren’t blushing. 

“Psssshh.” You waved a hand at his compliment. “You don’t have to be nice just because I basically abducted you.”

“I’m not...I’m just-“

“Oh my god!” You cut him off. “Twelve year old valedictorian! I remember you! I was in my first year the year you graduated. You made us all look bad.”

He blushed.

“That wasn’t my intention.” 

“Hey, don’t feel bad for being gifted.” You glanced over him with a warm smile. “Damn I never thought I would be sitting in a car with an Arbour View legend.”

He blushed again.

“Oh I don’t think I’m-“

“Ohh there’s a diner at the next exit, I’m starved!” You cut him off. 

“I have a whole bag of snacks.” He frowned, pointing at the footwell.

“Got any burgers in there?”

“Well no…”

“I guess we’re going to the diner then.” 

***

It wasn’t until you were in the diner that Spencer got to really take you in. It had been dark in the parking lot so he hadn’t been able to see all the details in your face and it had been even harder in the car.

Now he had a chance to properly look at you and  _ wow _ . He suddenly found himself shy, at least shyer than usual and thinking back to your flirty words earlier made him flustered. 

To say he thought you were beautiful would be a drastic understatement. Spencer could usually think of a word for just about anything, but he struggled to find one that would do you justice.  _ Perfection  _ was the closet but it was so much more than that. 

“Earth to Doc?” You waved your hand in front of his face as he stared at you.

“Huh?” 

“I said do you want to split a milkshake?”

“Uh...yeah sure.” He found himself getting lost in your sparkling eyes.

“Chocolate or banana? Bearing in mind there is only one correct answer.”

“Uhm...chocolate?”

“Ding ding ding!” You cheered. 

He chuckled at your enthusiasm. Your smile lit up the whole room, at least he thought so.

You both ordered burgers and fries and a chocolate milkshake with two straws. The prospect seemed very intimate for Spencer but he couldn’t deny he wanted that intimacy with you.

When the shake was brought over you shuffled closer to him in the booth, so close you swear you heard a small gasp escape his lips as yours legs touched. 

You took one of the straws in your mouth and started to drink. It wasn’t lost on you that Spencer just watched. 

His mind was a complete mess watching the way you sucked on the straw and he felt heat rising in his chest. He swallowed a lump in his throat. The sight was arousing him and he shifted a little in his seat.

“What’s wrong Doc?” You sat back and turned your head to look at him. 

He licked his bottom lip, staring at your lips, thinking what it would be like to kiss them. 

“Nothings wrong.” He spoke but his shaky voice gave him away. 

You smirked, deciding to have some fun.

“You sure?” Your eyes darkened. “Nothing to do with the way I sucked on that straw?” 

You leant forward and took the straw between your lips again, keeping your eyes on him. 

His eyes closed for a fraction of a second longer than a blink but you noticed it. You also noticed the way his hands were clutching the edge of the table too tightly. 

You sat back with a smirk. You didn’t understand it, but you  _ loved  _ the effect you were having on him. 

You moved your hand slowly to his knee and gave it squeeze. He just sat there dumbly. Daring to go further with your teasing, you inched your hand up his thigh, grazing your nails on the fabric of his pants. 

He shifted again in his seat, chewing hard on his lip.

“I uhm...you...this isn’t...oh gosh.” He couldn’t form a coherent sentence for the life of him as your hand was now on the upper most part of his thigh. You would barely have to move to notice his arousal.

“Do you want me to stop?” You asked, a mischievousness dancing in your eyes.

“No.” He confessed. “But we’re...this isn’t…”

“I’m suddenly not so hungry anymore.” 

“Me either.” 

You smirked at him, removing your hand from his thigh and jumping up from the booth. It took Spencer a few seconds to gain his composure before he tossed some notes on the table, paying for the food you didn’t eat and following you. 

As soon as you were outside and by your car, you grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the drivers door.

He took hold of your face, so small and fragile in his large hands and your lips connected with a spark of electricity. 

You pushed your body into his, slamming him back against the car door. You ran your fingers through his hair as the kiss intensified.

Your bodies were so close you could feel his arousal. It spurred you on to nibble his bottom lip and tug at his hair. He moaned into your mouth and it was the most delicious sound you’d ever heard.

“Tell me Doc,” you pulled away from him, panting slightly. “Do you consider yourself an exhibistionist?”

“No. At least I don’t think so.” He swallowed. 

You looked over your shoulder. From where you’d parked around the side of the building no one could see you. All that could be seen was rolling deserts either side of you. 

“I don’t think anyone would see us if we moved this party into the backseat.” You ran a thumb over his bottom lip. 

God that was such a tempting offer. But he wasn’t that kind of man, was he? He wasn’t even sure what kind of man he was at that moment in time.

He wasn’t usually the kind of man to get into a car with a stranger but he’d done that. He wasn’t the kind of guy to make out with a stranger but he’d done that. And honestly, he wanted more. No, he  _ needed _ more. 

He looked around, giving the vicinity a once over and you were probably right, no one would see you. And the way you were looking at him, eyes so dark and full of lust, he knew he couldn’t say no.

“Please,” he whined slightly, desperate for your touch. 

You smirked at him, giving him a chaste kiss before unlocking the door to the car. 

You adjusted the front seats so they were pushed forward as far as they would go before you crawled in the backseat and laid on your back. 

A wave of nerves washed over you briefly. You didn’t know where this flirty side of you was coming from because you never this forward with men. But there was something about him that drove you wild. And you knew you’d never forgive yourself if you went your separate ways and hadn’t taken the chance to be with him. 

You looked up at him, still stood next to the car. You smirked as you hooked your fingers under the hem of your t-shirt and in one shift move, tugged it over your head.

He hissed seeing you there in a lacy black bra. It was all the push he needed before he crawled in behind you, pulling the door closed once he was inside.

It was a fairly spacious backseat, at least more so for you as you were much shorter than him. He had to straddle you to be able to fit his long legs on the seat, and bow his head as he was just a little too tall.

You had no problem with this arrangement. The way he straddled you made his pants bunch up and you could see the outline of his arousal through them. 

“My god Doc,” you breathed. “I've never gotten so hot and bothered by someone before.”

“Me either.” He admitted. 

You reached for his shoulders and pulled him close so your lips could meet again. 

As you kissed you bucked your hips to meet his, and he moaned into your mouth. Somehow, in the small space you managed to undress each other. When Spencer was freed from the confine of his pants and boxers, your eyes went dark as you took him in.

You licked your lip as your hand wrapped around his shaft. His head rolled back and he moaned at the simple contact.

That was all the encouragement you needed to start pumping him. Your hand moved up and down with grace and Spencer didn’t think anything had ever felt this good. 

He was moaning, mumbling incoherently. It really wasn’t long at all before his pre-come was leaking and it helped slick your hand and enabled you to move faster. 

“Jesus Y/N.” He whined, his head a complete mess. “You’re going to need to...oh gosh...stop...soon….” his words were punctuated with soft moans.

“Why?” You smirked up at him. You knew the answer, you wanted to hear him say it.

“I’m close...I’m really...Jesus…” he moaned loudly. “Really close.”

“Is that a bad thing Doc?” You slowed your strokes a little.

“I don’t want to...to finish...like this…” 

“How do you want to finish?” Again, you knew the answer but you needed to hear the words leave his lips.

“I want...I want…” 

“Tell me Doc, tell me what you want.”

“You.” His breathing was really heavy. “I want you...I want...gosh…I want to be inside you.”

They were just about the hottest words you had ever heard and it sent a heat straight between your legs.

“Why didn’t you just say so Doc?” You smirked again, removing your hand from his shaft.

Spencer didn’t need any encouragement. Within seconds of your hand leaving him, he nestled himself between your legs, and the feel of his head pressed against you made you moan loudly. 

“Please,” you found yourself whining. How the tables had turned.

He smirked down at you, if he wasn’t so desperate himself he may have teased you but he needed you too badly to postpone this any longer.

He inched inside of you slowly and carefully. He watched as his length disappeared inside of you and it was almost enough to push him over the edge.

He took a few deep breaths to stem his orgasm. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he started slowly moving in and out.

“I’m not some fragile doll Doc.” You panted. “Do me like you mean it.” 

_ Fucking hell,  _ he thought, feeling his cock twitch painfully.  _ This girl is unreal. _

He did as you said and started thrusting into you with a force. You were making the most incredible moans and groans it really spurred him on.

One of your hands was behind you on the steamy window and the other you used to grab his toned ass. His hands grouped somewhat frantically at your breasts.

He continued to thrust into you with vigour, you knew you’d be sore after but you loved that thought. 

You pulled him close by his neck and started sucking on the delicate flesh there. You wanted to mark him, give him something to remember you by.

The feeling of your lips sucking deep bruises on his neck was all he could take and it pushed him over the edge. 

You heard your name leave his lips as he came and that was enough to send you to your orgasm as well.

For several long minutes you laid there, Spencer still straddling you as you let your breathing return to normal. When he pulled out you felt empty, but he bowed his head to kiss you which made up for it.

You dressed in the backseat and used the toilets in the diner to clean yourselves up. Within twenty minutes you were back on the road. 

You drove through the night, stopping once more for gas. Neither of you spoke about what happened at the diner.

You talked about anything and everything on the drive, your favourite books, your childhoods, your adult lives, wanting to learn all there was to know about one another in the short time you had. 

It was little before the sun was due to rise when you pulled up at your destination. 

You both got out of the car and he followed you around to the front of the car. You jumped up on the hood and patted the spot next to him to join you which he did. 

You shuffled close to him and rested your head on his shoulder. He put his arm around you and held you close.

“We made it.” You breathed. “Just in time.”

The sun was just starting to poke it’s glowing head over the horizon. In an absent mind, Spencer ran his fingers up and down your arm.

“This has been...amazing.” He spoke softly. “I was just going to spend my last night in Vegas reading and eating snacks.”

“Good job I saved you from that tragic evening.” You laughed. “When’s your flight?”

He looked down at his watch. 

“A few hours. I don’t think we’ll make it back in time.” 

“That’s ok.” You shifted to look at him. “Fancy another road trip?”

He laughed, stroking back your hair. 

“DC is two thousand, two hundred and eighty six miles from here.”

“I’m not even going to ask why you know that.” You laughed. “But I don’t have any other plans. I’d kind of like to spend two thousand, two hundred eighty six miles with you.” 

He smiled at you and placed a soft kiss to your lips. 

“I don’t have to be back at work for another week.” He conceded. “Sounds good to me.” 

You nestled back into him and sat in silence as the sun slowly began to light up the sky in a beautiful explosion of reds and oranges over the vast expanse of Canyon that rolled out in front of you.

“Y/N?” He whispered.

“Yes Doc?” 

“What do you think you’ll do afterwards?” 

You shifted again to look at him. His eyes were large like a scared child. You smiled at him and kissed him once more.

“Oh I don’t know,” you spoke into his lips. “I’ve heard DC’s pretty nice. Maybe I’ll hang around for a while.”

A large smile broke out across his features, reaching his eyes.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

As the sun blew up the sky above you with its morning glow, Spencer took hold of your face and kissed you passionately.

What had started as one of the worst days of your life had ended in the best with four simple words and you couldn’t wait to see what DC had in store for you; for both of you. 

Embarking on this adventure alone had been a terrifying prospect. But now, with Spencer by your side, suddenly giving up your whole life didn’t seem so daunting. 

He was your real adventure. And you knew he would be your ultimate journey.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
